sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"While In Another World's New York" (Private Roleplay with MaxIrvaron) (Trisell)
Intro (Speeder) At a brisk 6:03 AM, a curvy feminine figure strolled up to the locked fence guarding her pride and joy: the music store known as "Chap's Knocks". It was small enough, being a two-story business--one level for product and business and the other for storage and employee office--but no younger than ten years in business. The arachnid female unlocked and set up the shop: ulatching doors, turning on displays, checking the camera feed for unusal activites, and then at 6:45, she spent the next hour and 15 minutes enjoying herself before officially opening. She would often use some of the recording equipment up on display to test and create new sound and song bytes for her amateur music career: saving the files to her personal devices for later. A candy bar or two later--plus some pre-8-AM-opening exercise to make sure her self-conscious slender figure was maintained, and a small bit of webbing turned the open sign around for the public. The other employee for the day shift wouldn't be there until 10, but the spider didn't particularly mind. Seeing the snow outside that she jogged through, the six-armed (plus legs) woman reapplied her form-fitting grey and slate sweater with the fur-like hood. 9:31 AM and a few customers were strolling about. Business was always good. Intro (Kennedy) In the Lamak Zone, it was nearing the afternoon, and Kennedy was in the Hartley Mansion alone... and bored. Mac and Scarlet had gone on a mission, and Kennedy had recently finished up with his Extreme Gearist training, so he was bored. He considered going to the Wild Wind Village when his hand started glowing purple. Ah.... the Chaos Force. How could I let myself forget? Kennedy got off the couch he was on and put on his favorite outfit before walking out the door. I'll check out if a few Zones need to be saved, and then maybe I should go to another one to relax? Huh. I don't think I do that a lot. It won't hurt to see what a random Zone has to offer. Kennedy disappeared in a flash of white light, determined to end his boredom. Participants and Characters *MaxIrvaron -- Kennedy The Chaos Tiger *Trisell -- Li'l Speeder Starting Point An exhausted grey tiger came into the shop, intrigued about everything this world had to offer. What were some new cities? New customs? New forms of etiquette? Kennedy always thought that learning about new stuff like this was super interesting. He looked at an album of music. "Dreamy Days" by Jonah Kyle? I'm interested. I'll keep this as a souvenir. He said before walking up to the register and laying the amount of money he needed to buy it. "I'd like to buy this album, please," Kennedy said. The multi-goggled spider girl looked over the currency, counting quickly before putting it through a small scanner. "Do you ne'd a bagh?" She asked while instinctively reaching toward the shelf behind the desk with one of her other arms. The Brazilian accent was usually the most distractable feature if it weren't for her thick cotton mouth. There was no mystery to where this vocal feature came from judging by her wide fangs kept neatly tucked inside her mouth. "I can carry this fine," Kennedy said, replying after two seconds needed to decipher her speech. "Thank you for the offer, though." Category:Roleplays